According to state of the art analysis, no other product has identical or even similar features.
Thus, the purpose of the invention offers key advantages for its application, not covered by other similar or alternative means.
The self-extracting cap allows liquid or fluid bottles and containers to be capped without the need for corkscrews or any other tool.
With only the strength of the hand, and more specifically, the thumb and index finger making small turns in the wing nut included, it can be extracted from the bottleneck where it is installed, and replaced again, following the same steps in reverse order.
The seal achieved with the self-extracting cap also allows for a better preservation of the bottle content, preventing it from oxidising due to air entry, but when required, the interior of the container can also be oxygenated using optional devices on the cap itself.
According to the inventor, an expert in this area, the purpose of the invention constitutes an important innovation that, due to its qualities and advantages, has an evident industrial and commercial interest.